Admiral Ackbar
Classic |Accessories = Cup |Variations = |Years =2006-2007, 2009, 2011, 2013, 2015-2016, 2020 |Appearances =7754 Home One Mon Calamari Star Cruiser 852843 Star Wars Magnet Set 75003 A-wing Starfighter }} Admiral Ackbar is a minifigure released in 2009, 2013 and 2016 for the Star Wars theme. Description The Admiral Ackbar minifigure is made up of three pieces. The leg piece is plain white, and the torso is also primarily white. However, tan coloured printing is used on both the front and the back of the torso piece, along with black outlining to depict the Admiral's uniform. This printing also depicts a belt which can be seen at the bottom of the piece. Additionally, grey printing is used to represent Ackbar's rank insignia, located towards the top left-hand side of the torso. The hands on the torso piece are brown to match Mon Calamari's skin tone. Admiral Ackbar's head piece is a Mon Calamari mould, which made its first ever appearance on both Ackbar and the Mon Calamari Officer in the 7754 Home One Mon Calamari Star Cruiser. It has yellow and black printing for the eyes, and brown printing near the top, yet the brown printing in set 75003 is a bit darker than the printing in set 7754. Ackbar does not come with any accessories, however a transparent mug is provided for him on the bridge of the Home One set. He can also be found in a special collectible display set sold on Thursday 23 July 2009 at the San Diego Comic-Con International. He also appears in a magnet set. In 2013 he appears in the 75003 A-Wing Starfighter. Here, he also comes with a transparent mug, which he is shown to be holding on the backside of the box. Lego states in their Star Wars Visual Dictionary that they would put it in there because the toys are for fun. Background Ackbar was an Admiral in the Alliance Navy, and appointed the Supreme Commander of the Rebel Fleet and head of all Rebel military operations by Mon Mothma. Ackbar commanded the Alliance's Forces in the Battle of Endor onboard his ship, the Home One, this battle leading to the destruction of the second Death Star and the death of the Emperor. He is most famous for saying the line 'It's a Trap!' when he realizes that the Second Death Star is fully operational, and the Imperials launch a counter-attack. In the Video Games and Movies .]] Admiral Ackbar has made four video game appearances to date, the first being in ''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, then in LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, then in LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, and most recently in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens, he carries a gun. He also appears briefly in LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace, hosting Ackbar Tonight. He then appears at the end saying "It's a wrap!". In The Empire Strikes Out he appears once more. = Lego.com Description Gallery of Variants Trivia *Ackbar's voice actor Tom Kane also voiced Gandalf, Commissioner Gordon and Professor Utonium in LEGO Dimensions, LEGO DC Super-Villains, and The Powerpuff Girls respectively. *In the Japanese dubs of The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi, he was voiced by the late Yuzuru Fujimoto, who also voiced Santa Claus in The Big O. Appearances * 7754 Home One Mon Calamari Star Cruiser * 75003 A-wing Starfighter * 75140 Resistance Troop Transporter * LEGO Star Wars Collectible Display Set 3 Magnet Appearances * 852843 Star Wars Magnet Set Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens * LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga Movie Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * The Yoda Chronicles '' * ''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales * LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * LEGO Star Wars: The Resistance Rises Gallery SW3AckbarAvatar.jpg|Admiral Ackbar's avatar in LEGO Star Wars 3: The Clone Wars 75003_Ackbar.png L (2).jpg L (3).jpg Screen_Shot_2014-01-10_at_10.46.34_AM.png Admiral Ackbar, Hera and Mon Mothma.jpg Admiral Ackbar with Hera and Mon Mothma.jpg External links Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2009 Category:Upcoming minifigure variants Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games Category:Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Category:Minifigures with unique Heads